To Live And To Love
by DS-AS
Summary: Půníshmeńt ;) :p


Hmm.. So, my punishment.. I hope you all will find it good. :P

**...oOo...**

**Somewhere**

_She was not feeling good today something worse is going to happen, that was something she was feeling, her sixth sense says something worse is going to happen but at the same time something good is also going to happen.. Something which she has dreamt for, But whats the worse things is going to happen? Is someone whom she loved is in danger? But no, how it's possible he is with her.. Or something is going to happen to him?_

**After Some Hours**

He feels dizzy. There is a sudden commotion around him. Some one call out his name while some shout. But only one voice was coming in his ears. Only one voice Was going to his soul. The almost angelic, gentle voice. But the voice is terrified, in pain. He wonders why. And then as his head strikes the ground, it hits him.

He is shot. In his chest.

He cannot see her, but he knows that she is near. He senses her presence, her sweet smell, her fragrance. In a couple of seconds, she is by his side, cupping his face in her tender and thin fingers. His head is in her lap. He blinks rapidly, but his vision is blurred. It hurts him, not the pain from the bullet, but the thought that she is in pain. He wishes to do something, he tries to raise his hand to wipe her tears but he is not able to do so.

It's strange actually... They say when you are dying, your entire life flashes in front of your eyes. But he sees nothing, except her. He imagines her beautiful face, her innocent eyes, her soft lips, and her curly and shiny hairs which are till her shoulders. Every moment, every time they spent together flashes in front of his eyes. For once he wishes it wasn't like this. For once he wants to live... It never bothered him before, the prospect of dying... The day he swore as a police officer, the day itself he knew that he will have to die some day. But he didn't care because he never had a family. In fact his mother who was his only family too left him years ago, with the fact because he lost his memory. So, he didn't care anymore. But he do care, he has a brother a friend who was by his side in every thick and thin. For the sake of saying they were family, but he's very close to only two persons- his brother, and her. It's not like he don't consider people anything apart from those two but still the things was, is and will remain same that those two are, were and will be his life.

But now, he does. He cares because he is in love, and also cares because he is an elder brother. The realization is sad actually. All this time, he was with her and he never confessed his feelings. He never told her how much she meant to him. How much he wanted to feel her soft lips on his, to make her his, to grow old with her. But he forgot that not all dreams come true.

She now shifts closer to him. She kisses his forehead softly, caresses his face. His shirt was filled with her tears, his shirt soaks with her tears. But again, it doesn't matter. As long as he gets to die in her arms, it doesn't matter.

It doesn't hurt anymore. The pain has subsided, he already feels numb. A part of his brain tells him that he is dying. And then another part forces him to tell her. Tell her that he loves her. That maybe they were never meant to be together, but still tell her anyway. It might hurt her later, when he is gone. But she is strong and brave, she will get over it, she will move on in her life. Everybody does, she will too.

He opens his mouth many a times but nothing comes out of it. But he doesn't give up. He may be dying but he is not going to die before he tells her. So, he take in a deep breath, take up all his strength. In a final attempt, he lets the words loose.

"Tar-Tari-Tarika..." He still could not see her, but he could make out her faint outline as she bend down to hear.

"I...I...I love you..."

And with it, Abhijeet takes his final breath.

"Abhijeet... Abhijeet..."

An angelic voice calls out to him. It takes him a moment to recognize that it is her. But... Isn't he dead? Oh... Wait... He must be in heaven. It is heaven. Yeah.

"Abhijeet...Abhijeet..."

The voice grows stronger. Okay, now he is surprised... what is happening?

He can now hear other voices too. His cop mind tells him that there are 3 more people. Wait... people?

At this, his eyes open up. But before he can make sense of what is happening, a weak body wraps around him.

"Oh, thank God, thank God, that you are okay... I thought that I lost you..." he hears her say. He quickly realizes that the "people" are actually a doctor and a nurse who are about a meter away from him and in deep discussion.

Tarika is saying something but he doesn't understand. He was dying... no, he was dead... then... ah, its tooo confusing re.

It is over a minute but she does not let go. It feels good to have her wrapped around him. Her heartbeat tells her that she is alive. He is alive. They are alive.

And then it comes back in a rush. Raghu being taken by the police, Tarika stealing a look at him and smiling shyly, Raghu snatching the gun from the officer's belt and then... then it becomes a blur.

"Tarika..."

Tarika pulls back a little, fighting the tears that threaten to fall.

"I remember Raghu pulling the gun, but what happens after that?"

She sits by his bedside, takes his hand in hers and begins, "Raghu aims at me but before he can shoot, you push me away and take the bullet."

There is silence as the whole incident flashes in front of her. She trembles with fear.

"You know, I thought that I lost you," she repeats again. Her voice reflects calm but he can sense her agony. God, he is amazed by the depths of her strength.

"Mr. Abhijeet, I think that you are feeling well?" The doctor speaks for the first time.

Abhijeet, who was unaware, or not paying attention, to the doctor's presence, turns in his direction and nods his head.

"Good... after you are done, I would like to take some tests," he says and the doctor and the nurse take leave.

Tarika realizes that he still has her hand in his. He runs his thumb over her hand, reveling in her touch.

Suddenly, Tarika pulls back her hand and looks at him with a troubled expression.

"Wait... you don't remember being shot?"

"Uh... no... why?"

"You don't remember what you said to me before... before you became unconscious?" Her voice rises.

"No..."

She looks like she is going to burst. But somehow she manages to compose herself. Though when she speaks, he is left stunned.

"You don't remember the most important, the most precious thing that you said?" Tears well up in her eyes, leaving Abhijeet perplexed.

"No Tarika, but what's the matter?"

"And you have nothing to say... nothing at all?"

"Tarika... I don't know what you are talking about. Please..."

It takes her a moment to digest the fact. "Abhijeet, I think I should go... yeah..."

Abhijeet watches her leave. Tarika's frustration both shocks and amuses him. Oh, he feels like a drama queen right now.

She is about to open the door when he yells, "I love you, Miss Taru."

Tarika turns in her place, her face mirroring her amazement.

"What? You wanted to hear this only, didn't you?"

But before he can say anything else, Tarika covers the distance between them as her lips crashes on his. All pent up emotions, worries, anxieties, insecurities fly out of the windows and for once, they lose control. Her hands grips his hair and his hand land on her waist. Their kiss deepens and they are in a different world altogether.

Finally, the need for air separates them. Foreheads touching, eyes closed, they listen to the sound of their increasing heartbeats.

"It was beautiful," he mutters. At this, Tarika opens her eyes, a redness spreading in her cheeks. Fortunately or unfortunately, she too is absolutely in love with this man.

**...oOo...**

**Author's Note**

How was it..? especially Abhisrk-Ian how was it? Hmm.. Wesay punishment easy thi I agree :P

And yeah I owned up to have the minimum things from somewhere. :P

Not fully my attempt.. :P

Okay, so I'll fulfill everyone's punishment one by one.

dont forget to tell me how was it?

**Lastly Read and Review.**


End file.
